


The Bite

by mysticart2020



Series: Ventis Septima Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Plot, Werewolves, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticart2020/pseuds/mysticart2020
Summary: Alice had always been drawn to the forest. One night after a nightmare she wanders outside into a new danger that sets her up for a messy life.***Drabble of what went down when Alice was bitten before Hogwarts. Copyright J.K. Rowling for the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and its characters. Only Remus Lupin is not mine; plot and all other characters are my creation***





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short based on the events of the full moon that led to Alice becoming a werewolf, and is part of a story I am writing and is still in the first stage. I was feeling an urge to give her a background to work off of for how she reacts to the world and how she handles all this. There will likely be more of these drabbles, including each of the four girls-Alice, Rosaline, Lavender, and Charlotte. It will just be little shorts, like things they do over summer or things that explain their reasoning for actions they make.  
> Follow me on tumblr for more information on the story-@mysticart2020

Alice always used to feel drawn to the forest near her family’s estate. When she was finally able to walk, she went out to explore with her older brothers every chance they got.

It was no wonder the trees quickly became her safe place. After it became clear that no rules or wards would stop Alice, her parents cast charms on all their children that would allow the kids to wander on their own safely, with alerts sent to the parents if the child in question was going to far away or in any sort of danger.

\---

At 6 years old, Alice felt like she  _ had  _ to be too old to go to mummy when she had a bad dream, so she had taken to wandering the large house or the grounds outside it.

Tonight when she awoke from a particularly nasty dream, she grabbed her softest blanket and exited her bedroom. As she passed her parent’s room, Alice paused in her movement before shaking her head because  _ no, you don’t need mummy and daddy, you’re a big girl now.  _ Once she stepped outside, the cold rushed around her nightdress-clad body and Alice tightened her hold on the warm blanket around her. She began to make her way towards her forest.

Reaching the small clearing in the trees, containing a small pond and waterfall, Alice laid the blanket down on the soft grass of her favorite place in the woods. As she lie down, she looked up into the sea of stars that was the night sky and let the silver hue of the full moon wash over her body. Alice wasn’t certain how long she had been outside, but was startled from her daze by the sound of leaves and twigs crunching behind her. It was followed by a sort of growl and a set of piercing amber eyes. She felt the charm rush through her to warn her parents, and knew it meant she should have immediately rushed back home, but her body was frozen in fear, barely even upright on the ground, as the golden gaze of the odd creature raked over her form. The creature approached Alice’s spot on the blanket.

Her body continued to betray her as she shouted at it in her mind to  _ move,  _ please!  _ Move!  _ Somewhere to her left she heard a vague sound of feet trampling the forest floor. Her mind was unable to move much further, as the  _ thing’s _ form pounced on her, claws digging into her leg and arm while jaws snapped at her side. Alice was unable to manage any coherent thought past  _ ow! _ Then, with a sudden flash, the weight of the creature was lifted off of her, but she was unable to feel any relief as her flesh was ripped away from her body by the strong jaws of the creature. Alice couldn’t help the scream of agony that tore from her throat with it, and only vaguely recognized the warm hand on her forehead as she drifted into unconsciousness.

\---

Alice slowly drifted back in and out of consciousness during her recovery, hearing small snippets of conversations.

“...full moon...wolf...potion…”

“...be okay...lots of love...strong wards…”

Alice opened her eyes to the soft, familiar colours of her bedroom, and the sound of soft, muffled voices nearby.

“...should be awake soon. Want me to stock up on potion ingredients? Lupin could come explain to her…”

She tried to sit up and say something, but all that came out was a scratchy  _ hey _ and a series of coughs. Her brother—Elijah, her brain supplied—brought a small glass to her mouth and began to speak to her while she greedily downed the water. “Ally, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been with you. Here, drink up. Mum and dad will explain in a bit. I love you baby sis.” Alice nodded at her brother to let him know she heard, and slowly shifted to examine the room with slight protest from her side. Her door was closed to the right, and most of the room remained the same even though she could tell something had happened. She noted her other siblings next to Elijah, Stephen in the chair and 2-year-old Aubree on his lap. At once, the events of the night flooded back to her and her parents entered the room with another woman following.

“Oh, sweetie! You’re up! Good. Okay then, you’re probably really confused about last night, so I’ll explain if you feel okay.” Alice’s father paused, coming to sit next to her bed. Alice nodded.

“Alright. Well, that creature was a werewolf. It smelled you with its really smart nose and werewolves like to eat people, so you smelled really good to it. Mummy and I stopped it, but since it was a full moon night, you have a little wolf buddy in you now. Lucky for us, Mrs. Levesque here can make you a really good potion so that all you have to do on full moons is just lay down and rest.  _ But, _ you can’t tell  _ anyone _ outside of who is in the room right now. They could get scared because they don’t know you wouldn’t hurt them and try to hurt you instead. But we won’t do that. You’re still our little Ally-pup, like always. Don’t touch silver though, it will hurt a lot, and we will be removing as much silver from the manor as possible. And mummy is going to get you an extended part just for you so you can run around and play on full moons and not be tempted to hurt anything. Okay honey? We all love you so much.”

Alice just stared at her father, her young mind trying to comprehend this much information.  _ Werewolf. Full moon. Potion. Secret. No silver. “Still our Ally-pup.”  _ This was all she managed to understand before her side began to burn and she felt like sleeping again. Managing to give a small nod, Alice’s eyes slid shut and sleep washed over her once again.


End file.
